A Little Sparkle in My Bowl
by Juliejuliejulie
Summary: During Edward’s hunting trip, Bella unleashes her naughty side when she can no longer control her hormonal urges. What are her fantasies? What does she really want to do with Edward? For DLC's Lion and Lamb contest and manyafandom's “For My Valentine.”


The Lion and Lamb Fan Fiction Story Contest

Title: A Little Sparkle in My Bowl

Rating: M (for sex)

Pairing: Canon pairing (Bella and Edward)

Vampire or Human: Both

Summary: During Edward's hunting trip, Bella unleashes her naughty side when she can no longer control her hormonal urges. What are her fantasies?

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like being frisky and wish the same for Bella.

This story takes place during Eclipse from Bella's POV.

Note: This is an adult story. Don't say I didn't warn you…

_XXXXXX_

I pulled on my favorite ratty jogging pants and worn t-shirt before climbing into bed. Edward wasn't coming over tonight. I sighed. Why did it bother me so much? I shouldn't expect him to stay with me every single night. I mean, how much fun was it to watch me sleep? Besides, he needed to hunt.

Still, I missed him.

_Nice, Bella. _I scolded myself._ Dependent much?_

I clicked off the lamp and yanked the covers up to my chest.

When Edward returned from his trip with Emmett and Jasper, he had promised that he would take me out on a romantic evening doing whatever I wanted. He had even hinted that he had a surprise for me.

What still surprised me was that "Edward" and "boyfriend" were in the same sentence, especially given the last seven months of our lives. My mind flashed through the whirlwind of my birthday, the long months without Edward, the frantic days in Italy and the readjustment of him being back in Forks. He promised he'd never leave me again. This time I wouldn't let him, even if he tried.

I burrowed further under the covers. Pushing the painful memories out of my head, I concentrated on my date with Edward. What should we do?

I already had him back. What more could I possibly need? I stared at the empty rocking chair across from my bed, imagining his perfect form sitting there, his tousled hair making an uneven shadow on the wall. What didn't cost any money but showed how much we cared for each other?

_Huh. That's no mystery. _

The ending of our date in the meadow last year replayed in my mind. Edward had pressed me against the truck, his cool body making my own feel like an inferno. His hand had stroked my face hesitantly, then he had pressed his lips against mine. I relived the flush of passion as my body had taken on a life of its own, clutching Edward's hair in my fists, kissing him with more force than I anticipated. My cheeks also burned with embarrassment when Edward had pushed me back and froze, waiting until he could control himself before moving away from me.

If I could have anything, I would have more Edward.

I was so ungrateful. I knew he was only trying to protect me. As much as I tried to make it easier for him, the temptation to kiss him, to touch him was too much to handle sometimes. It seemed to grow worse now that he was back in my life. The loss of him coupled with our reunion only made my desire more raw and insatiable.

_How cliché. I'm such a hormonal teenager. _

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine my ideal Edward scenario. I quieted my mind, emptied it. His perfect face came into focus.

_We stood by my truck in the forest. Mounting Edward's back, I clutched his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his waist. The wind pulled whisps of hair from my ponytail as he raced through the woods. We emerged into a meadow. The full moon shone on the middle of the field, overtaken by spring flowers and grass. Stepping off his back onto a magically appearing blanket, Edward offered me his hand. Together we sat down so closely, our legs intertwined. Edward reached up to stroke my cheek. _

"_You are so beautiful, Bella." His amber eyes burned into mine. _

_I held my breath when Edward leaned forward, pushing his face into my hair. He inhaled deeply, moaning quietly as he turned to breathe against my neck. His lips brushed the soft spot behind my ear and all of the tension drained from my body. Again he kissed me, whispers against my jugular vein and up to my chin. I shivered. Edward pulled away, a ring of black crowding the gold out of his eyes. _

"_Bella, you're irresistible." _

"_So are you." _

_My arms had remained at my sides, letting Edward take the lead. I tentatively put one hand on his chest. He nodded, mirroring my gesture by resting his own hand between my breasts. My heart galloped, deafeningly loud to my ears. I shivered again. _

"_Are you cold?"_

"_No."_

_A small smirk curled Edward's upper lip. He tilted forward again, kissing me with his marble-like lips. I breathed in his sweet, delicious scent and opened my mouth slightly. Without thinking, I flicked his lip with the tip of my tongue. I expected him to push me away but he didn't. Instead of bracing, he kissed me harder, grabbing the back of my neck with his free hand and gently pulling me toward him. Both of my hands shot up, curling my fingers through his hair. Then the impossible happened. Edward opened his mouth. He paused, caressing the inside of my upper lip with his tongue. When it brushed up against my own, he growled and urged it deeper into my mouth. _

Whahuh?

_My brain struggled for logic, wondering why I wasn't choking on venom or feeling the slice of his teeth. It demanded that I wait, that I figure out why Edward wasn't stopping. _

_My body didn't care. Flames shot from my lips to my stomach but it wasn't due to venom. Unbridled passion burned through me, throwing shockwaves through my legs and pelvis. I had never felt so good, so alive. _

_Every taste of Edward intoxicated me. I spiraled into a need so strong I thought I would scream. For every hungry swirl of his tongue, I answered back with more abandon. Soon I was gasping for air, clenching his shoulders as I practically crawled into his lap. _

_Edward's hands shifted to my hips, lifting me up. _

_Then we were standing. _

_I opened my eyes to find us transported to a bedroom. A large canopied bed took up most of the space in the room, flanked by a small table with a huge bouquet of flowers on it. Sunlight poured in from the windows, causing Edward's face to sparkle. _

_I gasped. Edward no longer wore jeans and his light tan sweater. A simple grey vest covered a white, button up shirt. My eyes slid down his black pants to his shiny shoes. I stepped back as I looked at myself, holding my arms out to the sides. A simple blue skirt hung down to my ankles, given shape by the petticoats underneath. A darker blue shirt with tiny buttons running down its length and sleeves down to my wrists completed the outfit. Cinched at the waist, it accentuated my curves. _

_Without words, I understood we were in 1918. It was the time when Edward was human, although at this moment he was still a vampire. _

"_Is this what you want, Bella?"_

_I nodded as Edward wrapped my arms around his back. He grasped my face with both hands. _

"_My Bella. I love you." He kissed my eyebrows, my nose and the corner of my mouth. _

"_I love you too, Edward." _

_I kissed him back aggressively, testing to see if we would resume the tangling of our tongues. He responded with as much vigor, running his hands along my body. His thumbs brushed against the sides of my breasts. I sighed into his mouth as I felt my nipples harden. Edward broke away, brushing his lips along my jaw. I tilted my head to the side to give him better access, warming with satisfaction as his teeth nipped against my neck but didn't break the skin. _

_I moved my torso against his, feeling waves of heat pouring from me. One of his hands cupped my bottom, squeezing it as he continued to explore my mouth, neck and shoulders with his tongue. My pelvis involuntarily jerked and I felt Edward harden against me. A flood of wetness washed between my legs. My knees quivered, and I wondered how much longer I could stand before I fell over. Edward's other hand dropped to my hip and brought me even closer to him. _

_My brain interrupted again. _This could never happen, Bella!

Shut up!_ I yelled in my head. _Just shut up and let me do this.

"_More, Edward," I murmured. "Can I have a little more?"_

_Edward's eyes shone with intensity as he took a step back from me. With nimble fingers, he slowly undid the tiny buttons along my bodice, starting from the bottom. At the top, he paused before opening my shirt. Underneath I wore a sheer cream-colored chemise. My erect nipples poked through the thin fabric. Edward eyed me with unmasked desire, then met my gaze with a shaky breath. The gold continued to shrink in his pupils. I felt no fear though, only want. _

Yes.

_Willing my hands to move as leisurely as his had, I unbuttoned his vest and shirt. I removed them both and threw them to the floor. I ran my palms across the muscles of his chest, mesmerized by the sparkle of his skin in the light. My thumbs moved down his abs to his waist, surprising myself by unclasping the top button. _

_Edward groaned. My fingertips danced along his waistband. I couldn't take my eyes off of the tented front of his pants._

_He grabbed my hands and pushed me against one of the bed posts. Clenching my hips, he bent forward. My breath caught when he stopped in front of my right breast. Edward pursed his lips and blew cool air against my nipple. It grew more erect, tingling, singing for his touch. _

_Every molecule in my body begged for Edward. My skin vibrated with want. I pleaded with my eyes, panting through my open mouth. But he hovered there, inhaling and exhaling, torturing me. _

_Finally, I couldn't bear it a moment longer. I pushed my torso against him and his mouth engulfed my breast. I hissed through my teeth as sizzling heat surged down to my toes. He sucked harder, dampening the fabric of my chemise. With one hand he cupped my other breast, kneading it and flicking the nipple with his thumb. _

Dear God, I'm melting. No, wait. I'm bursting into flames.

_By now I couldn't control my deep, guttural moans. When I thought I would pass out from ecstasy, Edward switched to my other breast. My head lolled back, knocking into the wood of the bed frame. Thank goodness he was holding me up. My legs felt like jelly. _

_Edward caught my nipple between his teeth before releasing me. I gasped as shudders shook my shoulders. With heavy lidded eyes, I watched him kneel in front of me. He buried his face in my stomach. I grabbed handfuls of his hair, taking loud, uneven breaths to keep from hyperventilating. _

"_You smell so good, Bella. I want to taste you so badly." _

_I wanted him to. I wanted to give everything to him, to surrender. _

Please.

"_May I touch you?"_

"_Yes, Edward. You don't have to ask. I'm yours."_

_He groaned. As his hands slid down my legs, the sensation shifted. I glanced down to see that we had once again changed wardrobes. Edward wore a long brown jacket, although he was shirtless underneath. His black pants were replaced by tan slacks tucked into tall black boots. He looked like Heathcliff Earnshaw. _

Swoon.

_My long skirt was gone, and instead I wore a tight, pale pink slip-like dress with an empire waist and short sleeves. The garment, still wet in two wide circles from Edward's mouth, exaggerated my bust line, my cleavage bursting out of the top. My hair was piled atop my head in thick curls, except for a few errant ringlets flowing down my back. _

_The silk beneath Edward's palms felt luxurious, adding an extra level of sensory stimulation. He moved his hands beneath my slip, massaging my lower calves. I trembled as his fingers inched upward. The fabric bunched up around his arms, leaving my legs bare. _

_He kissed along my hipbone as he stroked the front of my thighs. I reached up to grab the bed post above my head with both hands. Trembling, I waited, yearned. _

Yes, Edward.

_Edward caressed my inner thighs. His face pressed against my sex through my slip, his nose nudging the tuft of hair underneath. He inhaled again, pushing his face deeper in the gap between my legs as his fingertips slid between my folds._

_The raging rush of heat and pleasure jolted my eyes open. _

What the heck?

I lay in my room, the covers pushed off to the foot of the bed. One hand was under my t-shirt with my nipple between my fingertips. My other hand was buried in the flooded valley between my legs, coaxing me closer to climax.

Holy crow.

I moved my hands away in a rush, dropping them limply at my sides.

My cheeks burned and I swore that my pounding heart would wake up Charlie across the hall. Heat pulsated through my crotch.

Whoa.

Shocked at the intensity of what I'd been doing, I tried to slow my breathing.

It wasn't like I'd never masturbated before. I'd done it occasionally since middle school. I was a modern girl and knew that masturbation was perfectly normal. It was just that I've never been so caught up in a fantasy that I was unaware that I'd been touching myself before.

Wow. That was…wow.

What was that? I guess I'd underestimated my desire for Edward. Rolling over on my side, I hugged my pillow.

Would Edward and I be able to make love while I was still a human? Was that even possible? And if it was, would Edward agree to it?

When the time came, could I control myself? Obviously, given my fantasies, it would be a lot harder to hold back if we ever became that intimate. And even then, would I know what to do? I didn't want to make a fool of myself or disappoint Edward with my inexperience.

I'd never asked Edward outright if he'd been with any women or about the details of his time in Alaska. A part of me didn't want to know. Despite his reassurances that he wasn't attracted to Tanya, the strawberry blonde vixen made me feel like a boring, bashful human. Or like a child. I couldn't compete with her seduction skills or her hundreds of years of sexual experience.

Did it really matter if Edward had been with other women? I loved Edward. I wanted to be with him forever, regardless of his past. As difficult as it would be, I also knew that I would have to become a vampire. I wanted to. If only Edward would agree with me.

If only I could ask him for _that_ on our date. In addition to more Edward.

I sighed. Who was I kidding? Even thinking his name made me tingle. I couldn't resist.

I rolled onto my back, resting both of my hands on my stomach. Slowly, I moved them across the soft skin of my abdomen and along my ribs. I closed my eyes, trying to sink back into my earlier fantasy.

_Edward and I sat on a stone bench in a flower-filled garden. My white shift, long and plain, looked like a nightgown. Edward held my hand. He wore a velvety, emerald-colored shirt with extravagantly designed sleeves. His short pants and tights made it difficult not to stare at the lower half of his body. _

_He kissed me, tenderly. Tears filled the corners of my eyes. Such a simple kiss could melt my heart. It was amazing. _

"_Let me be your Romeo," he cooed as he nibbled my earlobe._

"_You already are," I whispered back, forcing myself not to cry. _

_Edward stood, pulling me up beside him. "Come with me."_

_The garden dissolved into black. Now I was alone in a large, dimly lit ballroom. I wore a grey camisole and a red scarf tied around my neck. My skintight red skirt molded to my hips then flared out in an asymmetrical ruffle. _

_The opening notes of a tango rang out in the darkness. Edward emerged from the shadows, dressed in a sleek black suit. He held out his hand as he approached, beckoning me to join him. My body responded automatically. I fell into his arms, reaching up to his shoulder with my other hand. With his palm pressing into my side, he led us into the steps. _

_Like magic, I was graceful. Instead of tripping or falling, I followed his every move. We were like trained dancers who had been partners for years. We anticipated each other's movements, communicating solely through our smoldering eyes. _

_Together we glided across the floor, spinning and grinding. With a twist, I expertly kicked my leg between his. When I straightened, Edward tilted my body and dragged me along the floor on the tips of my shoes. He lifted me up and I arched backward. Edward moved closer, kissing along my décolletage and neck. _

_He stopped and crushed his lips against mine. I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth, probing my own. Together, we continued dancing and kissing. Every nerve in my body quivered where I touched him. I could feel my pulse in my pelvis, pressing into Edward as we swayed to the beat. The music grew frantic. Edward spun me in a circle, faster, faster and turned me loose._

_Instantaneously, we transported to a different bedroom, this one containing a wide, mahogany sleigh bed. Edward's hair curled past his shoulders. His flimsy white shirt hung open, revealing the bulging muscles of his chest. He kneeled on the mattress, still wearing his tan pants and tall black boots. I had morphed into some sort of wench. A corset cinched my ruby red dress, again accentuating the miraculous cleavage I'd somehow acquired. A heart-stopping grin spread across Edward's face as he stared lasciviously at my heaving bosom._

Wait, what? Heaving bosom? I didn't even read Harlequin romances…what was _that_ doing in my head?

With a frustrated grunt, I shifted against the mattress, turning to face the wall and spreading my legs a little wider. My hands traveled over my stomach and hips. As my earlier fantasies had continued, I'd kicked off my jogging pants and underwear.

Thankfully, between the warmth of my bedroom and the heat coursing through me, I didn't miss the blankets. I licked my lips. I wanted Edward so badly. An electric current buzzed through my limbs at the thought of making love to him. My fingers rubbed through the mound of my pubic hair, barely touching the soft, moist skin below. I exhaled sharply as one hand slid down the top of my thigh and the other dipped between my legs.

_In the next second, my Edward replaced Fabio Edward and we were standing in the middle of a tropical forest. We both looked normal, wearing t-shirts and blue jeans. Palm trees and green plants surrounded a gigantic bed, illuminated by the warm sunlight. Luxurious satin sheets of gold and red stretched over the mattress and mountains of multi-colored pillows crowded the headboard. _

"_I've never loved anyone as much as I've loved you, Bella."_

_Edward picked me up, with one hand on my lower back and the other underneath my knees. I circled my arms around his shoulders and kissed him. His cool tongue filled my hot mouth, gentle but persistent. In three steps we reached the bed and Edward lowered me down. I started to inch backwards toward the middle of the mattress, but he grabbed my ankle. _

"_Wait."_

_He effortlessly tugged me back to the edge of the bed before letting me go, while he continued to stand before me. Maintaining eye contact, he lifted the hem of his t-shirt up and off, tossing it to the ground. I gazed at the muscles of his chest, reflecting the sun in rainbow glimmers like a prism. No matter how many times I saw him in the light, I couldn't believe how beautiful he was. _

_With complete confidence, Edward reached down to unbutton and unzip my jeans. It took me a second to realize what he was doing and when I did, my heart lurched in my chest. He looked at me expectantly, and summoning courage from somewhere, I hoisted my hips up so he could pull off my pants. He glanced down at my pink panties then up at my face. Edward leaned forward, kissing me without restraint. I devoured his mouth, letting my nerves dissolve into bliss. _

_Edward stepped forward into me so that he brushed up against my sodden underwear. Already he was hard, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. The rough fabric of his jeans rubbed against me, sending a jolt of heady pleasure through my core. He continued kissing me, cupping my breast through my t-shirt. I stroked his chest and stomach with both hands, resting my palms against his nipples. Edward growled my name. _

_He reached down to my hips and hooked his thumbs under the seam of my panties. Edward pulled them down over my legs, then tossed them over his shoulder. He knelt in front of me. Surprised by his boldness and my own lack of fear, I couldn't speak. I could barely breathe. With both hands pressing against my thighs to spread my legs apart, he licked the crease where my leg met my torso. A tidal wave of arousal crashed into me. _

"_Lay back, Bella. Let me love you."_

_I collapsed against the bed, clutching the covers. Seeing his bronze head hovering between my legs made me quiver. I surrendered, trusting Edward completely. _

Please, yes.

_Every touch of his fingertips and his mouth exploded through my body. Edward kissed from my knee to my inner thigh. He inhaled deeply. _

"_You're beautiful. You smell like heaven." _

_He lowered his face, nuzzled my mound of hair and lightly kissed the edges of my folds. I moaned. He dropped his face lower, licking me with just the tip of his tongue. Slowly, with long, languid strokes, he pushed harder, probed deeper. I jerked and wiggled, grinding my hips against him as he tasted me, adored me, sipped me, explored me. _

_Edward's lips covered my own inner lips and his tongue darted into my core. I cried a string of nonsensical words, lost in the rapturous pleasure radiating through me._

"_Oh, Bella! I've never tasted anything so wonderful. I could eat you for days."_

_Edward's finger slid into me and I bucked again. He added another, curling them inside of me as his tongue sped up against my clitoris. He didn't stay in any one place too long, hungrily lapping my sex from every angle. The pressure kept building, rising, threatening to send me tumbling. I clutched at the edge of the bed, panting Edward's name. _

_I heard a rumbling in my head. Edward increased the pace of his strokes and licks until I teetered on the precipice of orgasm. Then, he pulled away._

"_Please, Bella," he whispered. I nearly came undone at the fierce intensity in his eyes. _

"_Make love to me."_

Tossing my head against the pillow, I plunged one finger inside of myself, then pulled it out. Breathing hard, I repeated the gesture while using my other hand to swirl around my clitoris. I was so wet, I didn't even need to lick my fingertips. I'd never felt so aroused before, but I wasn't quite ready to end my fantasy yet. Pulling back for a moment, I rubbed along my thighs and hipbones.

Edward. What the mere thought of him could do to me. I could practically smell him in my room, mixing with my own salty, sweet scent. I pictured his head appearing in my window, blushing violently as I imagined his expression at finding me in this position. The shock in his eyes would shift to passion just as the amber of his pupils would melt into black. A part of me wished he would materialize. I wanted to disregard the danger, to satisfy the burning need throbbing between my legs.

I needed Edward. Right now.

Biting my bottom lip, I gave my nipple one more squeeze. My hands resumed their previous positions. I rubbed my fingers harder against my swollen skin. With my pulse pounding in my ears, I curved forward as I struggled to release the mounting pressure in my pelvis.

_Edward stood and unbuttoned his pants. His erection strained against the fabric of his underwear. In a quick second, he was naked. My eyes grew wide as I took in his length and girth, feeling a rush of anticipation. I shimmied to the middle of the bed as he crawled beside me. With one arm he lifted me into a sitting position and removed my t-shirt with the other. _

_Propped up by his elbow, he covered my naked body with his own. The friction of his cool, smooth skin against my overheated flesh only added to the sensory overload. His mouth was everywhere. I gasped for air as I arched my back. _

_I felt his erection press against me, with just his head touching the hottest part of my body. He waited until he saw me nod my assent, then pushed inside of me. I clenched around him, shuddering._

_An avalanche of feelings overwhelmed me. Surrender, rapture, love, joy—they all tumbled around my heart as Edward thrust into me. I didn't want him to stop. Ever. _

_As he increased his pace, Edward buried his face in my hair. His voice shook. _

"_Bella, I can't wait. I want forever with you to start right now." _

I couldn't believe it. He was going to bite me.

"_Oh, yes, Edward. I want it. Please," I begged. _

"_I need you." He struggled for a moment longer before sinking his teeth into the flesh of my neck. _

_I tensed, waiting for the searing pain. Instead, molten electric current jolted through every cell in my body. It didn't hurt—I was melting into pure, unadulterated ecstasy. Edward sucked my blood in time to the thrusting of his hips and with each pull I felt myself changing. _

_He lifted his mouth from my skin, his lips red with my blood. "Be mine forever, Bella." _

_My molecules exploded, shifted, hardened into steel. Impossibly fast, I realized I was no longer human. I was a vampire. _

_Edward noticed the end of my transformation and howled in celebration. He pushed into me now with wild abandon, grabbing me with more force than before. I was no longer breakable, fragile, _human_. I was strong. I wouldn't age. I wouldn't die. Edward and I would be together forever. _

_The sun poured onto the bed, but now we both sparkled in the light. The diamond-like quality of my skin matched Edward's, and we reflected off of each other as he continued to thrust deeper and deeper into me. _

_My vampire senses only added to the frenzy. I could smell every plant, every animal, the bugs, the dirt, the sunshine. Edward's sweet scent burned through my nose. I was drunk on sensation. I could feel not only our smooth skin bumping against each other, but every fiber of the sheets, the sun on my face, the wind and humidity. It was like we were joined to every single atom in the forest. We weren't just making love, we were _making _love—creating it between the two of us—and sending it out to the universe. _

_Edward's guttural groans drowned out my desperate sobs. With every plunge I clung to his shoulders, raking my nails along his back. He gripped me forcefully as he came, calling out my name. Trembling, I toppled over the abyss a moment later. _

The force of my orgasm shook my bed.

"Ughhhhh. Edward!" My cry echoed through my bedroom.

Oh, no! Had I woken up Charlie? I yanked down my t-shirt and froze in a panic, listening for the sound of him running down the hallway. My heart pounded like a bass drum. Thankfully, I heard only silence.

I breathed a shaky sigh of relief. Clumsily, I pulled on my jogging pants, leaving my drenched underwear by my feet. Chilled from the sheen of sweat covering my body, I lifted the covers back up to my neck. I rested one hand on my heart and the other tucked into the waistband of my pants, feeling my pulse beat in my abdomen.

As I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to claim me, I sunk back into the end of my fantasy.

_Both Edward and I had climaxed, shouting out into the forest. He held me as I rode out the waves of bliss, rocking me until the tremors had subsided. We collapsed on the bed, limp and glowing. Edward kissed me full on the mouth, his sweetness mixing with the salty taste of my former human self. _

"_I love you, Bella. I will always love you."_

The edges of my mind blurred as I slipped deeper into oblivion. I heard the sound of my window opening and closing. The middle of my mattress lowered and Edward's velvety voice whispered in my ear.

"Bella?"

Was I dreaming? Or was this still part of the fantasy? My brain felt too fuzzy to tell the difference.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now. We got back early from the trip. Can I join you?"

"Mmmm, Edward," I mumbled.

_Yes, Edward. Welcome home. _

_***************************************************************_

A/N: Many, many thanks to my friends Piper, the two Mos and Justine, and also to my husband, who helped me immensely with the story idea and details.

The title references a fabulous song, "I Want a Little Sugar in My Bowl," by Nina Simone.

Edward's chapter coming soon!!


End file.
